Hothilian
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Two guests arrive in Camelot to talk with the King about a treaty of peace. Troubles arise when the Prince and a servant boy find that their guests are not what they seem. Gaius knows our wonderful guests and Uther is on the verge of causing war among the five Kingdoms. May those with magic hide well, and those who hide never be found.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this was written by a friend of mine and me. It originally was just for fun and to keep us from boredom. So if it's not very good please let me know. It was first done through text only so I've had to make some adjustments. Read and Enjoy my readers, *bows***_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin or any of its characters. I DO own Alizia as well as any OCs you may see within this story, and my friend DOES own Kalina.**_

* * *

_**Hothilian**_

Two figures rode into the outer courtyard of the Pendragon Castle. Villagers watched carefully, wary of strangers. Many of the villagers though were further away gathered in a large crowd. One of the figures was dressed in a black cloak with silver trim, riding on a white mustang. The other figure was in a forest green cloak on an appaloosa gelding.

"It looks nice but I'm still skeptical," the one in the black cloak stated, her voice soft. Green eyes show out of the shadow of the cloak while from her nose down was covered by black cloth.

The other rose up in the saddle to look over the crowd. Another female voice escaped the green cloak, her face hidden in exactly the same and her hood drawn father over her face. "It looks like there's a beheading being prepared on a stage Kalina." The girl sat back down in her saddle and tugged on her reins to move her horse forward.

Kalina urged her horse forward, "what the poor soul look like?" she asked, letting her eyes skim the crowd. She didn't like beheadings and didn't think they were necessary either. "Let's hope this person has murdered people because that is the only way I shall accept it." She sighed and tried to urge some people to move out of the way so she could get closer.

A man dressed in a dark brown shirt and breeches with a bright red cloak around his shoulders. A gold crown rested upon his head. "You have been charged with the crime of practicing magic. The punishment for this crime is death." The man raised his arm, waited a moment and then brought it down again. The echo of an ax hitting wood sounded through the courtyard.

"Bastard!" Kalina snarled, she was furious now, "because of magic? How stupid, magic could be used to help as well as harm." She muttered angrily to her companion. "He's such a foolish man." Kilina frowned more and shook her head, muttering to herself furiously.

A man standing next to the girls looked at the two of them. "Careful how you speak strangers. That man is King Uther Pendragon."

The green cloaked woman looked down at the man, her face still hidden. "We do not mean to cause trouble. We are here to speak with the King actually, but we can not agree with such a killing."

"Yes, I apologize as well. I am just upset," Kalina sighed. "Would you happen to know anywhere that we could stay?" she asked, pulling the hood off of her brown hair.

The man quickly bowed to the two women. "I am sorry for my inhospitality and not showing you the proper respect."

"Kalina waved her free hand. "Skip the formalities sir, there is no need."

The man stood up properly. "Come, I shall lead you to the castle. There is no need for you to stay within the city when there are chambers within the castle for royal guests to stay." The man gently took the reins of Kalina's horse and began to lead her around the crowd.

They were just outside of the inner courtyard when the man stopped and moved to help Kalina off of her horse. The other woman, who had followed quietly behind, dismounted and allowed one of the stable hands to come forward. "Careful boy, he's as evil as a warlock when he feels that he should be." The stable boy hesitantly took the reins and followed another who had Kalina's horse.

"You joke with them too much Alizia. With them fearing magic here they'll now fear your horse as well." Kalina shook her head at her companion's folly.

"You speak of magic as though you are not afraid of it." The man said as he led the two women into the inner courtyard.

"We're not against magic, but it's not like we promote the wrong usage of it either. Magic isn't something to fear, but to respect." Kalina looked around for anything of interest to her. Noise ahead of the group caught the women's attention. A couple of knights were gathers in front of two teens. One of the boys was hiding partly behind the other. The teen that the knights were taking the most interest in was decently tall with short black hair.

A blond knight, the leader by the looks of it, said something to the other teen. Said teen took a punch at the knight that didn't connect. The blond grabbed the other's hand and twisted it behind his back. "Hey! Release him right now." Alizia yelled and marched forward. Kalina right behind her.

"Shouldn't you let the poor servants do their job instead of attacking them? Kalina said, setting a hand on the shoulder of the blond teen. The two women knew what trouble this could cause them but neither was one for cruel and unusual punishment.

The blond released the other teen, which in turn walked over to where Alizia was standing. "You may wish to stay out of other's business lady. As a new servant to the castle you should learn of whom you speak to. Your friend as well."

Kalina grinned, "Well good sir this 'servant girl'" she dragged out those two words. "Would like to know if you think it right to harm another for one's pleasure?" she asked, green eyes sparkling.

"Aren't there rules on fighting within the training fields?" Alizia spoke up and turned to Kalina. "As that is what I believe this area is. Aren't the rules that anyone can challenge someone here?" the man who had been acting as guide for the two women nodded his head. "Then perhaps you should challenge him?"

"Kalina nodded, "that's if you are up for it sir knight" she smiled behind her mask. "I do hope knight aren't afraid to fight girls." She added with a sigh.

"None of us are afraid to fight you. But just to warn you, servants who fight me will be placed within the stocks for a week."

"You're going to get us into trouble you know. How often do you have to start a fight in a new place?" Alizia turned to the boy beside her and held out her hand. "I'm Alizia; it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Merlin and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. You and your friend do know who that is don't you?"

"Not in the least actually. See we've just arrived here ourselves and have not had time to really meet people. Who is he?"

The man behind the two coughed, "that would be his Royal Highness Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

Kalina moved swiftly, kicking the blond in his side with her left foot. She moved away just as fast. The movement pushed her cloak aside to show well worn travelling clothes and a thin body. Boots pressed themselves firmly into the ground. Alizia glanced at the winded knight and sighed. "Don't damage him too much please."

"I only knocked the breath out of him." Kalina said happily. "Give up yet noble knight?" now that she had showed some of her talent in hand-to-hand her guard was up. Although she was one of the best fighters her family knew it didn't mean that she would be allowed to be overly confident about it. Her father had always told her that there would be many better and only one of them was needed to kill her.

The knight stood up and glared at Kalina. "Kalina, I believe that it is time to end this charade." Alizia walked over to Kalina and stood by her side. "Shall we show Sir Arthur?" Alizia watched as Kalina pulled her mask away from her face. Alizia removed her hood and mask to let long black hair free and dark green eyes blinked from the sun. "This is Kalina, my older sister, and I am Alizia." She said smiling gently.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly. "You're… but you're…"

"Princesses?" Kalina finished for the blubbering prince.

"Why are you here instead of an ambassador?"

"We do not need servants to talk for us" Kalina smiled, "we are perfectly capable of speaking."

Alizia followed Arthur as he led the way inside. Kalina stayed behind and looked to Merlin. "Hello there, you said your name was Merlin right?" she called back to him. Something about him peaked her curiosity.

"Yes I did. It's an honor to meet you my Lady." Merlin bowed slightly before standing with a grin. "Although I must say that it was a greater pleasure getting to see you fight the Prince. We didn't have the best of first meetings."

The two walked together into the castle. Guards nodded to them along the way or ignored them while servants passed by them. "So you aren't friends with Arthur then?"

"No, we aren't friends. He's a royal prat and I've just met him a few minutes before you and your sister came. You did end up saving me from being thrown into the dungeons."

"Well I'm glad I did what I did then. Can't have a cutie like you thrown into the dungeons." She said, and then almost immediately slapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh excuse me, I can't seem to control myself" she said nervously.

"You're from Hothilian aren't you? That's quite the journey to Camelot from there."

"Yes it was, but we had to come either way." She said looked around the hallway. "So what were you going to be sent to the dungeons for?" she asked changing the subject suddenly.

"Did you see me throw a punch at Arthur? Well, since I attacked the Prince I was going to be sent to the dungeons. That is, until your sister shouted and then you fought him."

"Now that's something. Attacking a Prince hmm? I have no clue where to go," Kalina said as the hallway split three different ways. Castles were always difficult to navigate unless you grew up in them. Although they got easier the longer you were there, it was never the same as running around the different halls, rooms, and niches sense you were able to walk. "I say we go left."

"So why are you here in Camelot? I heard that Hothilian doesn't involve itself with any of the five great kingdoms."

"Oh it's something our father wanted us to do," she sighed. "I didn't want to go since I had plans at the time, but I came anyway." Kalina said looking to Merlin every now and then. "He's a very great King" she said proudly. "Actually, we were sent in the reason of a treaty."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Kalina watched as Arthur walked down the hall towards them. "That's something he was going to let us figure out." Arthur stopped in front of Merlin.

"You're wanted by Gaius," Arthur turned to Kalina. "Princess, shall I have one of the servants bring you to your chambers?"

"Oh curses" she muttered. "Sorry for such trouble Prince Arthur." She said, giving a more polite look. "I am actually a little lost so I wouldn't be able to find them on my own. I would gladly accept the help." Kalina turned to Merlin and smiled gently. "I'll be seeing you around then right?" Merlin nodded and watched Arthur lead Kalina over to Morgana's servant Gwen.

Merlin walked over to one of the guards and asked for directions to Gaius's chambers. Taking the given path Merlin quickly found the door he need and knocked. Merlin waited a moment but no one answered. Opening the door and walked in, "Hello? I'm looking for Gaius."

Noises above him drew his attention to the landing on the second floor. An older man was on a ladder trying to reach something. The man fell off of the ladder and through the railing. Without thinking Merlin looked around and found the bed. His blue eyes flashed gold and the bed moved across the room and under the man just in time.

"How did you do that?" the man asked as he stood up.

"I didn't do anything." Merlin glanced behind him at the door.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're the one who did it."

"He used magic, but don't blame him Gaius. You know that we can hardly use magic openly here in Camelot." A familiar voice sounded from the corner to Merlin's right. Merlin looked over and saw Alizia sitting there, still in her worn out travel clothes, but her cloak was gone now. "Sorry for interrupting your meeting with Gaius Merlin. I just wished to speak with him for a little while. You see, Gaius used to know my mother when she was younger."

Merlin looked at her cautiously before walking over. "Is that so?" he asked slowly. He was extremely surprised that Gaius knew her mother. But maybe it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to him as his own mother apparently knew the older man.

"How long have you been using magic Merlin?"

"I've always had magic; ever since I can remember. My mother also told me that if I wanted something I would make it float to me as a babe."

"Don't worry Merlin, you're secret is safe with me." Alizia stood and walked out of the room. Closing the door firmly behind her, Merlin looked surprised. He hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye to the Princess.

Kalina jumped when Alizia walked through her door. "Don't do that" she sighed heavily. "I was changing." She said with a look of apology. She hadn't meant to snap at her sister. "Didn't I lock that?"

"You know that a simple lock won't keep me out of a room that I want to be in. Our spy master taught me well." Alizia walked over to her pack that was on Kalina's bed. "Anyways, all of my belongings were brought into your room instead of mine. Thus, I had to enter in order to change."

"Are you ready for the meet? Other than your appearance I mean."

"Not really. I just want to get this done so that I may go back home." Alizia looked out the window next to her. "I'm supposed to be home, defending our boarders and running the castle. Not here being a silly little diplomat for a nation that we've never been allies with. Brother left Hothilian to us and instead of being there we're here!"

Kalina sighed, "You need to stop being such a closed book. Live life a little," Kalina sent Alizia a small zap of magic. "You can't mourn brother forever. He wouldn't want that!"

"Well, I didn't pack many dresses, only two for dinners. So I'm not going to wear one. I plan on wearing my armor. I am going as a Knight of the Sphinx not a Princess." Alizia pulled her chainmail armor out of a bag along with a tunic and breeches.

"I'm not going as a Princess either; I'd rather be a magic user." She said with a small grin. Looking into the mirror she checked on her hair for a moment then shook her head. Her pale blue dress fit perfectly around her. "I play the part of diplomat better than you do anyways. You used to have a shorter temper than I did before brother died and I'd rather not chance anything while we're here.

Alizia changed quickly and pulled her hair into a ribbon at the nap of her neck. She pulled her chainmail hauberk over her head, followed by her coif. Next she stepped into chausses, pulled it all the way up and secured it. Kalina walked over to help Alizia put on her bracers before she tied them up for her sister. Pulling a pair of boots over to her Kalina helped her sister into them as Alizia secured a belt around her waist and her gorget around her throat. "Thank you sister."

"Alright, all ready to go. Shall we?" she asked, standing up and holding her stature as royalty. Alizia nodded and picked up her sword, clipping the sheath into place on her belt. The two walked to the bedroom door and Kalina took hold of Alizia's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Bows* Welcome, welcome. Enjoy the eye candy that enters in on this chapter. Sadly, we're not close to the full eye candy set, but they will come eventually. Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think. I know I don't need to add a disclaimer since I had it done at the beginning of the story.**_

* * *

_**Fighting Treaties**_

Kalina took a breath as they stopped before the doors. "It's now or never sister dearest." The doors leading to the throne room were opened by the guards on either side, "Here we go sister." They both stepped forward, Kalina in the lead. "Greetings King Uther, Prince Arthur, and all others who have gathered here today. I hope we can all get along during this assembly." She said loud and clear.

"Where is the ambassador for Hothilian?" Uther leaned on the arm of his throne.

"We are both princesses Your Majesty, which should be significant enough." Kalina spoke up calmly. "I do hope you will excuse our outburst with Prince Arthur earlier today," she said giving a curtsy. "We plan to have this assembly go peacefully" Kalina said looking back to Uther then Arthur.

"Outburst? I have heard nothing of any outbursts recently." Uther looked up to his son.

"It was nothing father. A mere misunderstanding." Arthur titled his head down to look at the girls. "If the ambassador did not come then why not the Heir Apparent? I thought that title belonged to your elder brother."

"He has passed unfortunately" Kalina answered quickly. Alizia lowered her head in remembrance. "It's quite alright though. We miss him and wish he were here but because of what happened is why we are here today." She said smiling. "As of a month ago we are the only heirs to the Hothilian throne," Kalina said smoothly. "Both of us."

"Our nations have never had a treaty before. If I remember the texts properly your land has never formed an alliance with any nation before."

"We are here on official business." Kalina gave a slight glower. "Whether our past agrees with it or not," she continued. "We agree to all the terms of the treaty, but we will not ban magic."

"And I will not allow anyone to use magic within my Kingdom! If you will not outlaw it then out nations will never have a treaty." Uther sat up straighter, glaring at the two women before him.

"We cannot simply outlaw such a good thing my lord, doing so would cause so much more trouble within our home," kalina said. "Magic is something to be utilized for good purpose." She said calmly. Hopefully this would not cause the king to go in an outrage.

"Your Majesty, please understand where we are coming from. Magic has been allowed in Hothilian since before the dragons roamed within the cities' limits." Alizia stepped forward to stand next to her sister. Her jaw set firmly and every inch of her body in a straight line.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MAGIC TO EXIST!" Uther stood from his throne. Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on his father's should in hopes of calming the man. "There will never be a day when magic may roam Camelot."

Kalina kept her breathing normal to keep her temper down. "My lord we cannot have innocent people being killed for simply being able to use what you have forbidden." Kalina said with confidence. "We would like to make a treaty with you, but without your acceptance to this we cannot have one." she shook her head sadly.

"I realize Camelot has been attacked by many magic users, but look at if you had many like in our home willing to help you!" Alizia called out. "Please my lord you must understand where we are coming from," she said looking to Uther.

Uther sat back down in his throne as the lords around them whispered to each other. "We will continue these talks tomorrow at high noon. Until then you are dismissed. The welcoming feast will be held tonight and I invite you to join us. It is in your honor after all."

The two girls nodded and slowly left the throne room. Not looking back once to see the look of sadness on many people's faces. Kalina gave a heavy sigh, "well he's never going to agree. I want him to see what we see, but how do we make him see that?" she asked quietly.

Alizia took Kalina's hand as they walked. "let's ask Arthur."

"Please he already hates me so…" she shrugged. "I wanna go for a walk" Kalina sighed. "I'm going back to my room to change. I can't stay in the castle all the time," she said smiling slightly.

"I would love to join you if you wouldn't mind."

Kalina gave a sigh, "This will do us no good. How are we supposed to get anything done?" she asked frustrated with everything.

"There's some way to be able to help both of our Kingdoms. We just need to dig a little deeper that's all." Alizia ran her hand along the wall and watched a dot on her left glow softly. Kalina followed after her sister's guidance dots.

"How do you suggest we go about it then? I'm clueless here," she hugged her arms around herself; chewing the inside of her cheek. She pulled up the dress she wore slightly so it was above her ankles. "God I hate dresses!" Kalina complained.

"I think that Arthur is going to be of help. He seems to have a light small spot for others. Although it doesn't show in the least when it comes to him being around those fellow knights of his."

"Good idea. Maybe if we change his mind he can change his father's!" she said excitedly

"Of course we could always ask your future lover. Merlin was cute if I do say so myself." Alizia walked into her room and shut the door without waiting for an answer.

"What does that mean?!" Kalina shouted at her stopping at her own door. "Merlin is just a friend," she grumbled.

* * *

Kalina was pulling her boots on as her sister knocked. "Hang on." She sighed sticking daggers into the boots. She gently tugged her jacket on at her sister started banging on the door. "I said hang on." she said opening the door. "I was finishing getting dressed you jerk," she sighed.

"We're going to spar instead of go on a walk."

"Sure why not, I could use the practice anyways," Kalina shrugged after shaking her head at her sister's ridiculousness.

"Now, who to spar against is the question. We're not home anymore so we don't know who would be best for which kind spar we are looking for."

"Well why don't we try Arthur? I mean he will surely be decent and we can talk to him about the problem." she said with a grin.

"I'm not sparring with that arrogant fool. I thought you would handle any talking when it came to him. You are the diplomat."

"Well then what the hell do you want to do? Spar with the King?" Kalina retorted sarcastically giving her sister an annoyed face.

"I wouldn't mind teaching him a few lessons but I doubt that he would take it well." Alizia sighed as they neared the front main doors. "Fine, I'll spar with him."

Kalina shrugged, "go right ahead. Like I want to prove more that he can't fight me," she sighed.

"I'm not saying I don't like him. I'm just not going to spar with him again" Kalina rolled her eyes. "Well who does that leave me with…" she muttered.

"Merlin."

"Yeah what am I going to do? Make daggers fly through the air at him?" she asked. "That wouldn't be smart… and what is your obsession with him anyway?" Kalina shot her sister a look.

Alizia smirked at her sister. She calmly stopped and waited for her sister to do the same. "ohh I don't have an obsession. He is standing right behind you though." Alizia pointed at a spot just past Kalina's right ear. "But if you'd like to continue talking you're more than welcome to."

Kalina jumped and flipped around, "oh! Uh…hi" she gave a sheepish smile. Well that was nice she didn't even notice him there.

"Where are the two of you going?" Merlin asked with a smile. His arms were filled with a covered basket.

"To uhm spar, looking for someone else's butt other than Arthur's to kick though." Kalina laughed lightly. "You wouldn't happen to have any good suggestions would you Merlin?"

"Try talking to Leon. I heard that he tends to be in the training fields quite often. He was there earlier today when we met." Merlin nodded goodbye and made his way down another hallway.

Kalina nodded slowly, "oh okay..." she looked at her sister. "That was... odd," she sighed. The two of them walked out into the bright sunlight and cleaning air.

A knight passing by stopped. He was tall; barely over six foot. His red hair was a decently long length and his beard and mustache seemed to add to his appeal. He was dressed in light brown breeches, boots, and a loose red shirt under a chainmail shirt. A sword at his waist was beautifully made. "May I be of service ladies?"

"We're looking for a place to spar. A friend told us to look for a man named Leon. Said that he was always in the training fields."

"That would be me actually. If you would like to watch the training that would be alright. But the training field doesn't allow anyone but the royal families to partake in training. I'm sorry my ladies."

Kalina laughed, "are you afraid you would hurt us sir night?" she asked simply.

"Not in the least. A good friend of mine is the daughter of the black smith. She can wield the sword almost as well as she can craft one. But the rules that the King made were specific: only heirs of a Kingdom have a right to wield a weapon within the training grounds."

"We are the heirs of a different kingdom though. I do appreciate your loyalty to rules as well," Kalina gave a slight sigh.

"You are? Pardon me but I've never seen you here before. I've been a Knight of Camelot for a long time and have met most of the nearby royalty. Might I ask where you are from?"

"Hothilian actually. Not close to Camelot by any means." Alizia smiled at the man. Leon quickly bowed to the women to show his respect.

Kalina shook her head, "no need to bow," she said with a smile. "No need to be so formal either." she added. "You wouldn't happen to mind sparring with me would you? Alizia is going to ask the prince but I sadly have no one to spar against."

"I would love to Your Highness."

Kalina gave a huge grin, "excellent! I'm excited to see how well you can do." she said happily.

* * *

Alizia left her sister once Leon knew who the two of them were. She could tell that he was a good man and her magic trusted him. If he wasn't to be trusted then her magic would have marked him as an enemy. Arthur looked over his shoulder when a couple of knights were nodding to Alizia walking over. "Prince Arthur, would you be willing to spar with me?"

"I'm not sure if that is quite proper wouldn't you say?" he asked raising a brow. He didn't want to be in trouble for fighting a woman.

"Do you not believe me strong enough?"

"I have no doubt you are strong. I just am trying to abide by the rules and by how I was raised," he grumbled lightly. "But if you insist, then I will convenience you."

Alizia drew her sword and quickly jumped at the Prince. "You need to learn a few things Arthur. I'm willing to help you but maybe you're too hard headed to learn anything."

Arthur held his ground keeping her sword from moving forward on him. "I have been told nearly that same thing before by most of my tutors," he grunted.

Pulling back Alizia swung her sword in a cresent attack. "You're holding back!" Alizia snapped.

Arthur swung in an opposite crecent to block, "I'm gaging my opponent," he replied simply. Arthur grabbed Alizia's wrist and pulled her in until their blades crossed. He placed more and more of his strength down upon the smaller figure. "why are you here? You aren't like others that I've met. You couldn't care about trying to marry into the throne or conquer the lands. What do you want?"

Alizia fell to one knee. "I want women to be treated with respect; I want magic not to be feared; and I want this stupid peace treaty signed. I couldn't care less about gaining a throne when my sister and I already will once our father passes it down to us. We could have conquered these lands the day your family did all those years ago but we didn't. We chose not to. As for why I'm here, it wasn't my choice. I wanted to stay in Hothilian where I could protect my people." Alizia pushed herself to the side and out from under Arthur's sword with a swing at his midsection.

He jumped back, "women are respected but it's about time that some women learn that war isn't their place." Arthur sighed.

"You're a sexist bastard!"

"I'm not saying anything against women. But we prefer not to kill others unnecessarily." Arthur said seriously.

"No, you don't care about that. You're just trying to prove that men are superior."

Arthur stopped and sheathed his sword. "I am learning how to be careful with my words so forgive me if I anger you." He said. "I do not mean what that sounded like. I grew up believing that women didn't belong anywhere near a weapon. I've slowly learned from Morgana that that is not so. So please, pardon my rudeness."

Alizia sheathed her blade as well and frowned at him. "I'm sorry was well. I have always had a temper and I've been trying to rein it in ever since my brother's death."

Arthur nodded lightly. "I have seen that," he said, lightly taking her hand. "I'm glad you still trust to spar with me even after my offending words," he added. He bowed and kissed the youngest princess's hand. Arthur smiled slightly, "maybe we will spar again soon."

* * *

"How long do the two of you plan on staying here in Camelot?" Leon drew his sword.

Kalina smirked and made a swift movement of throwing one dagger from her boot at Leon. "Well as long as it takes to reach our goal," she said tilting her head lightly.

The two continued a slight dance. Leon would stab, parry or slash well Kalina would slice, throw or dodge. It was a continuance of graceful movements and fighting. "Where did you learn to fight so well? Your sister as well."

Kalina smiled, "In our kingdom we have learned from our knights. As well as since our brother died we have no protection" she said rushing Leon and throwing kicks towards his hands. "So we learn what we can."

Leon rushed Kalina and chopped repeatedly with his sword.

Kalina blocked with two of her daggers and was forced backwards across the firm ground. "It's funny how I can block your sword with my daggers," she grinned.

"Where do you keep getting more daggers from?" Leon yelled as he ducked another of Kalina's throwing daggers.

"I have them hidden where else?" Kalina laughed doing a back flip away from him.

"You're a sexist bastard!"

Leon looked over at his prince and the foreign princess when he heard the raised voice. "It seems that Prince Arthur has caused more troubles."

Kalina sighed, "That's because sister is too touchy." she said taking the dagger out of the dummy and walking away. She tosses the dagger up in the air caught it and then turned quickly and threw it hitting the dummy head in the face.

"That was a very well done spar. Thank you for letting me be your partner." Leon held out a hand.

Kalina took his hand smiling, "it was. You aren't half bad, much better than the prince I'd say." She laughed.

"I would hope so. I was the one to first teach him how to use a sword."

Kalina grinned widely. "Well you should train him better because I knocked him on his butt last time," she snickered.

Leon turned to watch his sire. "Tomorrow will you join us here? Princess Alizia is welcome to come as well."

Kalina nodded still smiling, "of course!" she said and looked to her sister.


End file.
